Episode 6.2
Note: This is fan made, please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 6.2 is the second Episode of the sixth series of Primeval Synopsis A mysterious incursion causes the team to investigate and discover an underwater anomaly. But Danny's actions put him in danger Plot A pack of Sea Scorpions are peacefully swimming around but are then attacked by a Orthicode. And then an anomaly opens and the scorpions go through and the Orthicode goes through and grabs one from behind and Kills it. At the A.R.C Abby shows Jack the menagerie more and Rex,Sid and Nancy happily Play and Jack says it's cute. Suddenly the Detector goes off and Jess Detects an Anomaly at the nearby Seaside Bay Abby then leaves Jack in charge of the Menagerie. At the Bay Abby, Connor, Becker and Danny are met by Matt and Emily and the five get their EMDs ready. However Jess Says she has Detected the anomaly in the sea and Matts gets Danny to get the life guards as the sea needs to be closed of so no one gets into trouble. And then they take their scuba Diving gear so Becker and Danny cam get into it. At the A.R.C Lester goes into the Menagerie to see our Jack is getting on and tells him our the Mammoth saved him from a Future Predator and Jacks says how he hates the Predators. Lester then notices the Dracorex to be in distress and The pair go to investigate. At the sea side bay Becker and Danny have already got their scuba diving gear on a go to investigate Abby also gives the pair spear guns so they can protect themselves. Once they are down they see they butiful anomaly but then the Orthicode attacks from behind it grabs Becker on the Back and Danny uses his gun on the creature causing it to flee through the anomaly hearing through the comps the noise Danny tells everyone what happened. Suddenly Danny sees a Young Girl and Another Orthicode appears ready to attack her Danny rushes to her but the currents make him go slower. Seeing what's wrong the team go to try and Help the girl but the Orthicode Grabs her and time Danny gets there it's to late the Orthicode has already drowned her. Connor tells Jess over Comps about what's happened. Jess gets the news and try's to find Lester but he is not in his office so Jess asks Jenny and Michael who are at a nearby Table but they don't know where he is either. In the Menagerie Jack and Lester Are already in the Menageire and Discover the Dracorex has got it's leg caught in some pipes and Lester calls Jess on his phone and he says he needs help and Jess goes to help. But when she gets their she locks the three of them in by shutting the door and Lester has a go at her but Jack says getting the Dracorex out is more important then moaning. And Lester agrees and The three manage to get the Dracorex out. At the bay Matts says that due to the girls death the bays must be closed well after the incursion. In the sea Danny sees some sea scorpions going towards land and warns the others Connor then notices that the scorpions are females and are laying their eggs in the sand. In the water The Orthicode goes up to Danny from behind and attacks him however he notices it and attacks him uses his spear gun which hits the Orthicode in the bottom of it and Blood appears he then informs the others and Matts orders Abby's to tells the A.R.C everything. Meanwhile at the A.R.C Abby's gets no responses but Jenny hears it and goes to the detector and awnsers it and both sides get there updates. And Jenny gets Michael to find the others at the detector Abby's tells Jenny her cover story about the girls death saying they could cover it up by making out it's a shark attack Jenny then says it a good idea. At the bay Becker and Danny leave the bay and and Becker says about using Pesticide against the creatures and Abby says it possible to use it without harming the creatures. At the A.R.C Michael finds the others and lets them out and Michael and Jack help the Dracorex. At the hub Jess runs to the detector and thanks Jenny for covering and Jenny updates the Jess and Lester about whats happened and Jess goes back to the detector. At the bay Connor and Emily have already got the Pesticide and Danny and Becker go back down to get rid of the scorpions and they all start going back through the anomaly. Suddenly a Orithicode Appears and Attacks Becker and he drops his Pesticide sprayer. However Danny uses his Pesticide and the Orthicode moves sideways in pain and flees through the anomaly and the remaining scorpions follow and the anomaly closes. At the A.R.C everyone returns and The team discover why Jess was not at the detector and Emily makes a Joke out of it Jack and Michael return from the Menageie and says the Dracorex will be fine. Jess goes into Lester's office and says if he pulls a stunt like the one he pulled (Being locked in the menageire) Aganie she will walk and will only return if she gets a pay rise. Matt goes to the Menagerie and the second Matt appears from behind and says that the A.R.C was not supposed to be the true organisation that discovers things about the anomalies and tells him he must find the information soon before "They arrive" Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Mailtland *Becker *Emily Merchant *Jess Parker *James Lester *Jenny Miller *Michael Miller *Danny Quinn *Jack Mailtland *Unnamed Girl *Second Matt Anderson Creatures *Orthicode *Sea Scorpions *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) *Columbian Mammoth *Dracorex Setting *Ordavision sea *Seaside bay *Beach *A.R.C Trivia *The Orthicode and Sea scorpions Resemble what they looked like in Walking with Sea monster. *The anomaly in this episode resembles what they looked like in series 1 & 2 then previous seasons. Gallery P2.jpg|The poster for the Episode The sea scorpion after coming through the anomaly.jpg|A scorpion after coming through the anomaly Scor .jpg|A Orthicode attacking sea scorpions in the Ordavision An .jpg|The Ordavision - Seaside bay anomaly Jew and Lester .jpg|Jess complains to Lester Cost im.jpg|Danny attacking one of the Orithicode Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Primeval